The War Of Greece
by NoDawnWithoutDarkness
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the most powerful person in the land of Greece. When she goes to the Colosseum to make the traitorous king back down from the throne, she meets one of the gladiators, Perseus Jackson. When General Chase and Percy recruit percys pirate crew, will they be able to defeat the Persians? Read and Review :)
1. The Gladiator

The Spartan streets were crowded with carts, venders, lanistas and playing children. Women and men walked the cobblestones, talking about the daily gossip from the town baths, and shouts of merchandise could be heard. Citizens who strut pass me coward in my presence, fully aware of the rumors, the legends, the stories. I payed them no heed as I scanned the road for the local bar and pool. My spartan guide stopped his horse next to mine.

"General. The bar is two blocks ahead. Do you wish to proceed?" The man asked. I looked at him and studied his armor. Standard issue wanster knot, keeping his red cloak on his skimpy shoulders. Celestial bronze breast plate, but in the very corner, near his armpit was a flash of silver. Silver from the persian nation. I narrowed my eyes and gestered for him to come closer. The traitorus spy gulped and pulled on his reins to move his horse.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Humrei Yuther." The man replied, gaining his confidence back.

" Do you know who I am, Humrei?"

"General Chase, Daughter of Lady Athena."

"Yes. I am." I reached over to him. Humrei flinched as I unsheathed his sword. Just as I expected. Persian West Silver, grade A, wealthy, rank 304. I slid off my Cladstale, dragging Humrei down with me. He collasped to the floor, and i picked him back up.

Spartan citizens were now watching. I stared into the crowed, analyzing each and everyone of them. Their profiles came clean.

"Do any of you know this man?" I bellowed. Murmurs arose and whispers rode the wind. A women of early twenties stepped forward. She trembled seeing Humrei, and could not meet my gaze. She was about to speak when she closed her mouth and held back tears.

"Anyone afraid of this man shall not no more, for he is to be killed for his crimes. He is a Persian spy." Cries and shouts and angry insults erupted from all around. My grip on Humrei's shirt tightened when he struggled to get free.

"Anyone who knows of his crimes, speak now, and add to his hell he shall get from our glorious gods. But do not lie, for I can tell, and it is against the law to feed false information to a General." My voice carried over the people. The young girl stepped forward again, along with ten others her age. A few adults did too, and guessing from their clothing, the were shop owners.

"What did he do to you, _glikoula_?" I said as gently as I could. The girl shifted nervously.

"I-in the a-alleyway, behind Gendalia's Sweets, h-he...he…" She burst into tears again. it was all I needed. I took out my dagger and stabbed Humrei in the thigh. He screamed in pain and arched his back.

"Has anyone else been raped by this Persian?" I say. The ten other girls raise their hands. I pull my dagger from his thigh and stab him on his other. His cry of agony could be heard all the way to Persia.

"And you?" I ask the adults.

"Theft." They say at once.

"And why have you not mentioned this to the Gaurdians?"

"They never listened. They committed similar crimes themselves." Another young girl, maybe fifteen hoarsely calls out. Rahe burns through my veins. I throw Humrei onto the ground. Soldiers tie his wrists and attach him to the horse, so that he will have to walk with his wounds or be dragged.

"This man will be executed for his crimes tomorrow at noon. You, girl, tell my comrade any name you can of the Gaurdians who have failed me and anyone else who has seen them do so, speak. You shall have new Gaurdians by the brink of twilight." Delight go through the crowd. I hop back onto my horse.

"Also, I am looking for new squad members. Anyone who thinks they are spartan at heart will meet me in two days time. Spread the word." I tug on my horses reins and head to the colosseum.

PERCY

"Today, you will compete in the games." Our Lantis said. "You will fight to the death, and the winner will go into the next rounds. Understood?"

"Sir yes Sir!" I shout along with the other gladiators. The roar of the crowd could be heard from inside the colosseum, the roars of bloodthirst. The lantis glares at us before he heads out. The citizens of Sparta get even louder.

"Are you ready for the criminals of Greece to fight to the death?" The lantis yells. The crowd goes nuts.

"Alright then! City of Sparta, hold your tunics." The rock door in front of me slowly raises, and beautiful light burst through. I use my shield to protect my eyes, and walk forward. The sand of the arena scuffs into my sandals, and i stopped in the middle. Facing the King and Queen in the royal stands, the gladiators and I bowed.

"Long live Greece!" We said, and took our places in the corners of the battlefield.

"Lets the games begin!" The Lantis bellowed.

Yes. Let the games begin.

I charged the nearest fool. He went down like a sack of flour. I turned to the next when-

"_Wait!" _A voice boomed. We all stopped and lowered our swords. There, standing in front of me, was the legendary General Chase. Oh, i've heard of her. The first Female General, and the _first _gladiator to be dismissed from the games. She killed a whole village by _herself,_ claiming that her mother had sent her a message that the village was entirely of Persians. She was right, _after _Lady Athena had to poof out of no where in the castle and demand that the king be resigned because of how lousy he was. Everyone hated that king. General Chase did murder people before that, but it was sponged, and she was trained and now is the best fighter in the world. She was a walking _Legend._ No one would be able to live up to her name. Even the gods feared her.

Everyone in the stadium sank to their knees. The ultimate sign or gesture of respect. Yeah, we have a King, and we bow,but bowing is almost nothing, and when you put the king next to General Chase, she makes him look like a peasant.

"Rise." She says. Her her blood red dipped in gold and blue snaps in the wind. Her golden armor shines like the sun, and her medals on her breast plate remind us of all the things she has done for Greece.

"You have no right to interrupt a game." The king is red in the face and stands dangerously close to the General. She looks at him coolly.

"You may be a king, but I do not take orders from you. You are not a worthy king." Gasps from the crowd.

"Arrest her for treason!" The king shrieks. None of the soldiers make a move.

"You are a fool, Richard. You are not the rightful king of Greece." General Chase growls. The king attempts to slap her. She simply side steps.

"Its been a long time since I have been here in Sparta. A new king has come, and no one likes it. Girls are losing their innocence left and right from our own _Gaurdians, _thefts become daily, and war threatens us from cities in our own nation. I have spoken to Zeus, king of the gods, and the only way to save this city, this _country, _is for you to step down, and let the rightful ruler, a son of poseidon, take your place. Hand over the medallion, Richard, or taste your own flesh." General Chase holds out her hand, and the King just stands there. He's trembling with rage, so mad that a vein in his neck is about to burst. I could hear the rush of blood, mixed with water that was deliberately put there. To kill him.

The next thing I did could have gotten me speared.

"Wait! The King is poisoned!" I hollered. General Chase snapped her neck to look at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I shook my head and thrust out my hands.

"Water." I said. Cold liquid ran from my fingertips and onto the sand. Cries of disbelief. "The King has a dangerous amount of water in his veins. The water is closing in fast to his lungs, where it will separate from the blood and drown him from the inside." General hops down from the royal stands, something a mortal should not be able to do without killing themselves. She walked towards me while analyzing.

"Did you poison him? Since he is a now a _demeritis, _will you now live up to your crimes?" General Chase was close enough to where is could see the stormy rain clouds in her eyes.

"No. I would never do that. Yes, i've considered it, but then again, everyone has thought of killing the king." I retort. The General smirks, a sign of approval.

"This is inconcivable! You traitors! You...You Persians! I will have you all beheaded!" The king screamed. It hurt my ears. General made a hand gesture behind her.

"Silence him." She says. A soldier goes to the king and wraps a gag around his mouth and head.

"And the Queen."

"Who are you?" She asks softly.

"Perseus Jackson. Sailor of the Seven seas, captain of _DeathStroke. _Son of Poseidon."I stare into her eyes, pleading with her to believe me.

"And why are you here?"

"I was falsely accused of the murder of King Archer." General Chase raises an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows he died from alcohol, so why would they…?" Her eyes widened, then she unsheathed her sword and held the handle to me.

"Perseus Jackson, how would you like to be in my squad?"


	2. Perseus

ANNABETH

"I want a horse and armor for this man!" I shouted at one of my soldiers. We were in a hotel, waiting for the morning to have our descend to the Spartan Castle.

"Here you go, General." A cape and weaponry was placed in my arms.

"Thank you." I turned toward Perseus, who was examining everything around him. I could tell her was a warrior, the glint in his eyes, the strong build of his body. And if what I assume is true… he would be forever known.

"Perseus. Your things." Perseus takes the armor and goes into the curtained area of the great room.

"Sir Kane! Please get our new soldier ambrosia and nectar, and prepare a great feast. We shall dine finley tonight. Also, tell the public executioner that I will be trying a man for treason." Sir Kane nods and scurries off.

"General Chase." Perseus emerges from the drapes. He was cleaned, not a speck of dirt on his handsome face.

"Yes?" Perseus sat down on the couch, a bit dazed.

"Why did you let me come? With you?" His voice cracked. I sighed and stood in front of him.

"Because you were innocent, and you might be our king." Perseus gaped at me as Sir Kane brought me the food.

"But- but thats- impossible!" Perseus stuttered.

"What I do, what all us demigods do- should be impossible. Now drink this. Its nectar, and should heal your wounds." I said. Perseus took the cup from me and slowly drank it, savoring the flavor.

"Thank you, my Lady."

"I will have none of that. You will address me as Annabeth from now on, but only in private. I do not want anyone who is not in my squad knowing my real name." Perseus nodded.

"I understand."

"Good. Now your rooms are on the left. Get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

LINE BREAK

" Citizens of Sparta! I have a traitor in my grasp!" I bellowed. The people gathered around the podium whooped and hollered.

"And this Persian man shall die from the wrath of me! The wrath of our glorious gods!" The people roared in approval. I turned to Humrei.

" Any last words?"

Humrei spit in my face. "Greece shall burn to the ground and bow before my king!" I struck him across the face with my knife. Blood dripped onto the wood.

"Humrei Yuther, you are being charged for a traitor, 11 accounts of rape, four robberies, insulting the General, and speaking against the nation of Greece. For that, you shall slowly and _painfully _die at the mercy of my blade."

I raised my dagger, and struck his worthless body 20 times. His blood curdling screams were so loud, even Persia could hear.

Humrei died 5 hours later, long after the General had left with her men to the castle of Sparta.

"Yonth, I want you to scout the castle with three men of your choice. If the former king and queen are still there, kill them."

A messanger from Persia had come to the castle, demanding to see the royal family. After he had been killed because he attacked my men, I took the letter from his hands. It was from King Damaris himself, praising the king and queen for betraying the city.

It made me want to kill everything in my path.

I galloped into the courtyard after Youth had determined the castle safe. In my wake, foolish courtiers screamed and backed away from my horse. I rode into the stables and tied up the horse.

"Bring me Perseus Jackson!" I shouted. Seconds later, Perseus ran to my side.

"Yes General?" Smart boy. We are alone in the stables, but the wit on the roof suggests a spy.

"Hand me a Bow and arrow." I whisper. Perseus hands me his, and i aim for the spy. I took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. It hit home, and the spy toppled from the roof.

"Check his sword and take off his breastplate. If its silver, he was a Persian. And his sword should tell us his rank." Perseus does as i say.

"Rank 108." He calls. I whistle.

"Pretty high up." I praise. "Find his horse. Tell Sir Lan to tie him to it and have a note attached. It doesnt matter what it says, but something intimidating. When you are done, meet me in the dining room." Perseus runs off, and I walk to the castle.

LINE BREAK

The dining room was big, no doubt, and had one wall made entirely of windows and huge heavy drapes were held back at the sides. Gelda, the cook, had made a diner for all of us, and we were all seated at the table. I was sitting in the Kings chair, and Perseus was sitting next to me. I had no appetite, so I merely watched the doors so my men could eat in peace.

"So, Perseus-" I was cut off.

"Percy. Please call me Percy." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Alright, _Percy._ So you were telling me you were the captain of _DeathStroke?"_ Percy shrugs and drinks from his goblet.

"Yes. My ship is waiting for me on the Abiline Docks." He faced me and frowned. " General Chase, I know this is a lot to ask for, but my crew is my family, and I was wondering if I could see them. To tell them goodbye."

"You don't have to join my army, Percy. Yes, I would very much like you to, but I am not Richard, a bastard of a king. I will not force you to join. You may sail the seas again, with your family, if that is what you desire." I said.

Percy looks shocked. "Really? You would let me go? Why?"

I thought for a moment. "Because you remind me a little of myself. I am willing to fight for my country, but will not be forced to do anything I don't want to do."

"Thank you, General Chase. Thank you."

**I know i know, this was pretty short, but i'm just trying to get where i want to be. follow, fav or review! thanks!**


End file.
